


Sexual Misconduct

by ameliasraggedyman



Series: Every Room Of The House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasraggedyman/pseuds/ameliasraggedyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide that their party doesn't have enough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Misconduct

The party raged around them, loud conversations occurring left and right. Castiel eyed Dean, his pupils dilated. Dean motioned towards the stairs that led up to the bedroom, and Castiel shook his head, looking at all the people that were still in their house. Dean rolled his eyes, and walked to the stairs, deliberately shaking his hips when he knew Castiel was watching. Castiel raced up behind him, no longer caring about what their party guests thought.

Dean turned when he heard Castiel behind him, and quickly pressed his lips to Cas’ head, which caused Castiel to grin. Dean then turned to go upstairs, but Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms. Castiel then pushed Dean against the wall, and pinned his hands above his head. Dean’s grin disappeared as he registered the lust in Castiel’s eyes. He leaned down to kiss Castiel again, but Cas leaned in and started to kiss under his jaw. Castiel then picked Dean up, wrapping Dean’s lithe legs around his waist. Dean bit his lip hard, trying desperately to keep in moans so the people downstairs wouldn’t hear him.

Dean heard Castiel chuckle under his breath at his attempt to keep quiet. Dean glared at Castiel, unamused, then smiled widely and pulled Castiel’s hips into his, which made Castiel’s eyes go wide when his hard dick rubbed against Dean’s. Castiel glared at Dean then, and Dean laughed quietly.

Dean then leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, and Castiel let go of his hands so he could wrap his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and kissed him hard as he rolled his hips against Castiel’s, making him moan lewdly into Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled away quickly to shush Castiel, but Castiel pushed his hips harder against Dean’s, making him keen. He grinned at Dean, whose eyes narrowed as he stuck his tongue out. Castiel’s pupils dilated once more, and Dean’s eyes widened as Cas crashed his lips back onto Dean’s and started to pull his deep blue dress shirt out of his pants.

Castiel set Dean down and ripped his belt buckle off, and fumbled with the button on Dean’s tight-fitting pants. Dean huffed, exasperated, and shoved his pants down roughly, ripping the button off. Castiel’s hand ran up Dean’s thigh, and Dean smiled widely.

As Castiel reached the top of Dean’s leg, he frowned, realizing he should have met the unforgiving barrier of Dean’s boxers. Castiel looked up at Dean, who blushed brightly. He leaned down and whispered, “I didn’t put any on this morning. We were in such a rush to get ready that I completely forgot.”

Castiel’s hands were tight on Dean’s legs as he slowly processed what he had said. The realization that Dean hadn’t been wearing anything underneath his pants all day excited Castiel even further.

Dean grinned deviously at the pure lust that was pouring off Castiel. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, and winked when he looked up at him. Castiel pulled Dean close to him and grabbed his ass. Dean gasped loudly, then whimpered as Castiel pushed his hips into Dean’s, his suit pants rubbing against Dean’s throbbing cock.

Dean’s hands slid to his chest, then down to Castiel’s belt, which he unbuckled slowly, watching Castiel’s eyes slide closed in pleasure. He then unzipped his pants, and slide one hand inside, rubbing it against Cas’s manhood. Castiel moaned under his breath, causing Dean to suck in a quick breath, turned on by Castiel’s vulgar mouth.

Dean quickly pulled down Castiel’s pants and boxers in one smooth jerk, and reached for his hard cock. Castiel moaned louder than before, and Dean smiled as he slowly wrapped his hand around it. Dean then watched as Castiel sucked on his fingers before reaching around and slowly circling Dean’s ass. Dean bit his bottom lip hard, refusing to let out a moan.

Castiel leaned forward and captured Dean’s lip between his, sucking softly as he worked a finger inside Dean. It was then that Dean moaned loudly, and tightened his hand around Castiel’s cock. Castiel growled under his breath, and kissed Dean hard as he worked another finger inside Dean. As Dean’s moans got quieter, Castiel worked a third finger inside, watching Dean’s mouth drop open as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“Ready,” Dean whimpered. “I’m ready, Cas.”

Castiel smiled as Dean pulled his pants the rest of the way down his legs with his feet, whilst rutting against Castiel’s fingers. Castiel guided Dean’s arms around his shoulders once more and pulled his fingers out as he picked Dean up. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist as he moaned at the loss.

Castiel traced his fingers around Dean’s mouth, and he opened his mouth to lather Castiel’s fingers with his tongue. Cas then reached down and rubbed his hard cock, moaning quietly.

Castiel then guided his cock to Dean’s ass and pushed in slowly. He looked up to Dean when he was fully seated into Dean’s ass, and Dean nodded his consent. Dean threw his head back, moaning loudly as Castiel pulled out halfway then slammed back inside.

Dean’s eyes rolled back as his breath caught in his throat. Castiel slid in and out of Dean, smiling at Dean’s loud moans. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and buried his face in Castiel’s chest as Cas started to set a steady pace, sliding into Dean quickly, then pulling out slowly, making Dean feel every inch of him as he slid out.

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel as he started to plow into him faster and harder, Castiel’s hands bruising on Dean’s waist. Dean’s moans started to get louder as he got closer to completion, and Castiel’s pace started to become erratic. He suddenly slammed deep into Dean, and Dean froze, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping.

Dean’s back arched and he yelled, “Fuck,” as his orgasm hit him hard. Dean tightened around Castiel’s cock, and Cas moaned as he released inside Dean, his cum painting Dean’s insides. Dean moaned as he collapsed into Castiel’s arms, his head spinning with pleasure.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean tightly as he slowly pulled out of Dean’s ass. Dean whimpered softly and shivered. Castiel pulled Dean close, and started to carry him up the stairs. As Castiel walked, he kissed the side of Dean’s head, and whispered, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean grinned, and said, “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the impromptu fluff at the end.


End file.
